Qistina
Qistina is a minor character and a former antagonist of Candy Series. She made her debut in Reaching For The Stars: Friendship and she is a close friend of Sofia and Zara. Biography Early Life Qistina's early life is currently unknown. Reaching For The Stars: Friendship Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Style with Substance: Savvy Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Top of the Class: Academics Season of Blossoms: Growing Up As Sofia was praising herself to be the prettiest among all of the invited guests at Mia's birthday party, Qistina and Zara sheepishly avoided looking at the latter as to prevent embarrassment. Noticing Mia coming to the party in her birthday dress, Qistina, along with everybody at the party got amazed by Mia's beauty. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management When Qistina was walking towards the school entrance with Zara, the two noticed Sofia and happily waved to her, with the latter running to the two excitedly and gave them a big hug. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Getting interviewed by Joni, Qistina was with Sofia and Zara and each of them told Joni about their ambition (which was Joni's question). Qistina excitedly said that her ambition is to become a dancer. A Class Effort: Leadership Qistina could be seen with Zara when she volunteered to join the design group. She was also seen telling Zara that her costume is a fluffy fox. On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation Spick & Span: Cleanliness Memory Mishap: Road Safety When an amnesiac Joni asked Miss Miyuki where is her seat, Qistina was seen puzzled alongside Sofia and Zara. Appearance Qistina has medium-long yellowish gold hair tied into two pigtails with the rest of her hair gathered behind her back. She has amber eyes and fair skin. Like the other characters, her outfit changes throughout the comics regularly. Personality Described by Emilia, Qistina is a nice, cheerful and bubbly individual, but because of her mingling with the snooty and arrogant Sofia, she and Zara inherited some of her negative traits and was pictured as a self-centered person like Sofia. As the series developed, Qistina was shown to be more open-minded and helpful to her fellow schoolmates and friends after Sofia had a positive change in her personality. Qistina was also shown to be a rather forgivable person, this trait of her was displayed when despite her arguments she had with Sofia and ended their friendship, Qistina was willing to forgive her and helped Sofia to get rid of her vanity. Relationships Friends Sofia Zara Candy JEM Richard Abilities Mental Intellect Qistina displayed mental intellect when she made it to the 11th to 20th position in class during book 10.Top of the Class: Academics, page 22 Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Qistina, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is depicted as: * Train Conductor * Hairdresser Candy Cuties Qistina, along with all characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties series. Qistina appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.1 * Candy Cuties Vol.2 * Candy Cuties Vol.3 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.10 * Candy Cuties Vol.11 Trivia * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, it was revealed that Qistina's ambition is to become a dancer.Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, page 48 * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Qistina's blood type is O. ** Qistina's birthday is on May 30, hence making her a Gemini. ** Qistina's hobbies are reading novels and dancing. ** Positive traits of Qistina include her honesty, innocence and generosity. ** Negative traits of Qistina include her clumsiness and forgetfulness. ** Qistina's favorite food is English afternoon tea and all kinds of desserts while her least favorite food is sour food and drinks. ** Qistina's strongest subject is English while her weakest subject is Mathematics. ** Qistina's family consists of her father, mother, older brother and older sister. ** Qistina joins the singing club in her school. ** Qistina's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Female Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Characters Category:Year 5 Students Category:Antagonists Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Enemies Category:Former Antagonists